


Time Machine.

by shadowxc



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowxc/pseuds/shadowxc
Summary: BGM: 少女時代 - Time Machine警察 x 毒梟設定 嚴重OOC 慎入
Relationships: Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 1





	Time Machine.

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 少女時代 - Time Machine  
> 警察 x 毒梟設定 嚴重OOC 慎入

9月27日 

編號13醒了。

這一批實驗對象對於學術界來說毫無疑問非常特別，但對我來說有意義的只有13號 。腦部掃描顯示手術非常成功，大腦各個主要部分成對刺激均產生了相應的反應。

但考慮到這個手術後續風險極大，還需要進一步進行密切觀察。

10月2日

實驗室的負責人米谷研究員打來電話，13號的恢復狀態令人欣喜，不到一週已經恢復了部分語言功能，預計很快就可以進行交談。

第一階段目標提前達成。

10月15日

由於手頭其他案子的關係，與13號的首次會面往後延了好幾天，今天才第一次與她會面交談。

13號看起來精神很好，思路清晰，對於一些日常的交談也沒有問題。

腦部掃描顯示她對於陌生人的來訪有點緊張，但看到我進入房間的時候緊張情緒有所緩解，這對於我們接下去調查的順利進行是個好預兆。

10月19日

今天抽空去研究所，與米谷研究員協調好了案件解決前每週一至兩次的固定探訪日程。

臨走的時候我又去看了一次13號，時間有些趕的緣故沒有進門，就隔著病房隔壁觀察室的玻璃看了看。

她正在和照顧她的護士說著什麼，隔著玻璃我聽不真切。今天的陽光很好，從窗戶裏照在她身上，我竟然恍惚間在她身上看到了一點那個人的影子。

「就連心臟接受了移植的人行爲上多少都會和捐贈者變得有些相似，」米谷研究員解釋說。「何況是大腦這種中樞器官呢。」

10月23日

今天是首次關於案件調查的固定探訪，和13號說明了原因，她聽明白了並表示理解。

與她進行了一些簡單的交談，言談間13號告訴我她近幾天反覆地做同一個夢。但以她現在的恢復狀況，還沒有辦法將夢裏的內容清楚地敘述出來。

於是我請她按照記憶中夢境裏事情發生的先後，把一些印象深刻的事物關鍵詞告訴我。

這對她似乎不難，于是我拿到了『深夜』、『學校』、『屍體』、『櫃子』、『名單』和『擔任老師』六個關鍵詞。

聽到的當下就反應過來大概是高中時班主任德山猝死的那件事情，簡要地跟她說了一下那件事的經過之後得到了相當正面的反饋。

看來記憶也能隨著移植的成功而順利植入並非假說。對於解開那個人留下的線索，這讓我看到了一絲曙光。

10月30日

趁最近手頭的案子剛結束，我去檔案室重新整理了一遍當初的案卷。

那個人留下的謎團太多了，讓我一直覺得她留下的那些意義不明的訊息彷彿是將玩弄警方當成日常生活的消遣，相比之下辦案的我們就像是水池裏追著她灑下的餌食的鯉魚，以至於在她死後這個案子隨即陷入僵局。

甚至於我有時還會想，是不是就連她的死亡，也是她早已策劃好的、讓她打發在另一個世界的無聊的餘興節目。

若非如此，我想我們大概也不會像抓住救命稻草一般將所有期冀寄託於這個前途未卜的研究項目。

明天就要再次與13號見面，不知道能否得到一些有用的線索。

10月31日

米谷研究員說，對一個失去記憶的人來說，他最先記起的東西往往是那些對他來說印象最深刻或是最重要的東西。

爲了不錯過任何可能的線索，上次會面結束的時候，我請13號將每天日常想起的事情、做過的夢中比較在意的部分儘量記錄下來，於是這次見面的時候，她遞給我一個小小的筆記本。

筆記本上都是些零散句子和詞語，零零碎碎地記了十來頁。和上週相比13號的表述能力進步了許多，已經可以對我提出的問題進行一些稍微系統性的解答。不過她回憶起的東西多數還是一些和案件不甚相關的細枝末節，學生時代生活的種種，和家人的相處，關鍵詞中甚至還出現了……我的名字。

「難怪最開始見到守屋警官就覺得有種說不出的熟悉，原來我們早就認識啊。」

我對此只能攤攤手，告訴她這就是課裏把我派來的原因，之所以沒有提過這件事情，是因爲允許調查的條件之一就是不能強行干擾她的記憶取回。

13號點點頭似乎是接受了這個解釋，結果下一句話就把我嚇了一跳。

「我失憶以前，大概是挺喜歡守屋警官的吧。」

看到我瞬間露出的錯愕她急忙道歉。我讓她不要介意，畢竟已經是過去很久的事情了。

11月1日

我想那個名叫菅井友香的人喜歡的大概不是我本身，而是我因爲她而困擾的模樣。

起初還能偶爾看到她慌亂的樣子，可是到了後來，無論讓我如何困擾，她卻總是會始終如一地朝我露出那個令人討厭的、好整以暇的笑容。

托13號那句話所賜，昨天晚上我久違地夢到了以前的事情。年歲一久夢裏的很多景象都變得模模糊糊，唯一清晰的卻只有她的笑容——不是後來那個讓人看不透的、像假面一樣的完美微笑，而是在那很久很久以前，那個人少有的發自內心的開懷笑容。

啊，說起來要不是因爲夢見了，連我自己都忘了，我們曾經有過那樣的一段時光。

不過事已至此，回憶起這些只會徒增煩惱。畢竟，辦案的大忌就是將私人情感代入查案過程中，於情於理，我都不該糾結於此。

11月5日

案子的進度倒是比想象中順利的多。談話的最後13號一度欲言又止，在我離開前，她在別人看不到角度偷偷地在我手心塞了一個小紙條。

我到了車上才打開紙條，在紙條上，13號說她覺得自己「失憶」以前似乎都在被某種力量所操控。

也就是說，菅井家的生意背後，還有更大的上家？

以我對那個人手腕的瞭解，這個連她至死都沒法擺脫的黑影想必超乎想象地盤根錯節，甚至已經扎進警方也未可知。

等等，如果是這樣的話，那菅井友香留下的那些意義不明的信息亦可以解讀成是爲了不被發現而故意模糊焦點……

我突然覺得背後一陣涼意。

11月12日

在與13號再次見面前，我重新調出當年案件的檔案，找了可以信任的新人後輩一起開始從頭排查菅井友香留下的蛛絲馬跡。

這次見面，13號已經可以回憶起更多事情的細節，根據她供述的一些關鍵事實，我們甚至找到了兩名失蹤已久的毒販嫌疑人的藏屍之處。

但我總覺得她似乎在對我隱瞞著什麼，就像曾經那個人給我的感覺一樣。

我準備離開病房的時候窗外下起了今年冬天的第一場雪，13號猶豫了片刻，然後伸手扯住了我的衣袖。

「生日快樂，警官。」

11月14日

基於13號那裏得來的一些信息，一個星期以來對舊線索的排查終於有了新的發現，我抽了個空檔來到線索指向的地點。

這個地方我並不陌生，許多年前，還是學生的我和菅井曾經在這裏的水上公園玩過水上滑板。

推定的線索藏匿地點在公園入口附近的一個置物櫃裏。我和小後輩費了一番功夫終於將正確的櫃子打開，一個已經泛黃的信封安靜地躺在裏面。

信封裏只有一張紙，上面寫著一串像是坐標的數字。我將它抽出來的時候，有什麼東西隨之掉到了地上。小後輩彎下腰撿起來，卻是有些意外的語氣：

「守屋前輩，這是……你？」

我接過那張照片，照亮夜空的花火下，是記憶中那個遙遠的夏天我們傻氣的笑容。

11月18日

對那串數字的調查一直未果，我帶著疑問等到了與13號再次會面的這一天。

談話快要結束的時候，米谷研究員因故需要離開一陣子，趁著病房裏只有我們兩人，我關掉了攝影機，向13號問起那串數字。

經過近兩個月的休養，13號的身體與那個人的大腦磨合得越發融為一體，有幾個瞬間甚至讓我有一種正在跟我對話的人是菅井友香的錯覺。

可我知道那不是的。

13號看到數字之後陷入沉思，當我以爲她不會再回答的時候，13號抬起頭，朝我露出一個迷茫的笑容來。

「我也不知道該如何回答您，可是腦海裏有一個聲音告訴我，這是只有守屋警官會明白的事情。」

11月21日

我直覺菅井友香要託付給我的是十分危險的東西。

我提交證據的時候隱瞞了那張相片的存在，我想那大概就是她篤定我能解開那個線索的原因——破題的關鍵應該就藏在只有我們兩人共享的回憶中。

「調查我的原來是茜啊，是幸運還是不幸呢——」

我在回溯舊事的過程中，翻來覆去地咀嚼著那些我已經倒背如流的線索。當年立案之後其實我還與她意外打過一次照面，但卻是在一個不太合適的場合下。大概是當初因爲她投身黑暗而失望透頂的我一門心思地被「要把儘快她抓捕歸案」這件事衝昏了頭，現在回想起來無論是她留下的最後話語還是那個一如既往令人討厭的完美笑容，都透露著一絲悲傷而決絕的意味。

「茜，お元気で。」

在那之後幾個月，菅井友香的死訊傳來。死前留下遺囑，將遺體捐獻給菅井家曾經資助的研究組織作醫療研究使用。

我後來才明白過來，她大概從一開始就已經知道自己無法全身而退。暴露在我們的視野中，大概是她擺脫黑暗最後的希望了。

11月27日

幾個星期過去，我和小後輩幾乎想破了腦袋都沒能找到破譯那串數字的辦法。

昨天從13號那裏得到的多是一些和菅井家生意有關的下線毒販的線索，關於那串坐標數字的信息幾近於無。山窮水盡之時，我決定還是再去那張照片上的地點看看，說不定能找到些什麼。

可能是由於大雪的緣故，搜索路線加載地圖的時候車上的網速有些慢，熒幕上遲遲加載不出地圖的詳細信息。我盯著灰色的地圖網格看了一陣子，正準備重啓網絡，那串坐標數字卻如同幽靈一樣地閃現在我的腦海裏。

等等，地圖網格？

我好像突然明白了什麼。

11月28日

出門的時候發現家附近新開了一家花店。馬上就是菅井友香的生日，明天去那裡買一束向日葵吧。

我想起了昨天的夢，夢裡的菅井身上穿著曾經我們一起看花火時的浴衣，含著淚朝我莞爾一笑。

//////

突發：全球第二例腦部移植成功者意外死亡  
［11月30日訊］昨日21時，本市醫大下屬某研究所突發爆炸，造成20餘人被困，目前消防人員正在全力搜救。截至發稿前，已有5人當場確認死亡，其中全球第二例腦部移植成功者被救出時仍有呼吸，在緊急送院後傷重不治。

速報：特大犯罪團伙一夕崩塌  
［12月10日訊］上月，在警察廳與公安的一次聯合祕密行動中，一個在地下經營多年的特大犯罪團伙被連根拔起。據悉，該團伙與多樁陳年懸案均有關聯，目前警方已經將包括該團伙安插的黑警在內的主要涉案成員全部逮捕歸案，後續的案件整理與合併工作正在有條不紊地進行中。

12月11日  
［訃報］  
搜查一課守屋茜警部（30）於上月28日深夜進行的特殊行動中，於醫大研究所地下室爲保護作爲指證嫌疑人重要證物的賬簿，不幸以身殉職。

茲訂於本週六（14日）進行葬儀告別式，謹此訃聞。

\- FIN. -

**Author's Note:**

> * 關於「お元気で」
> 
> 引用自微博@內藤君与西瓜酱
> 
> "拥有日语语感的人，听到有人说「お元気で」的时候脑海里产生一种“或许我们再也不能见到彼此”的预想，让人想“这有可能是我们两条人生道路的最后一个交叉点，此后你走你的我走我的，方向不同，就是说，这可能就是我们的永别”。在日本文化中，“固执”被认为是一个丑陋的行为，走到人生的转折点，即使是不愿意的事情，“干脆接受”是日本文化里的一种美德。跟你分别，我当然恋恋不舍，我不想跟你分开。但这是上天给我们的生命之路，我们还是要接受。处在这种处境，我们才会说出「お元気で」这一句。一般我们跟别人告别时说「またね」「また会いましょう」等相当于中文“再见”这类话。但「お元気で」这句，除非有“有可能再也不能见”的念头，一般不会说出来。我们日本人听到一句「お元気で」时的感慨很深，它既带有永别的悲伤，既带有人情之温暖。日本人从古以来很喜欢用樱花做比喻，樱花开花期间很短暂，开一个星期的花就凋零。日本人认为，人与人之间的关系也就像樱花一样，短暂无常。你与我的故事终于到尽头了，我很舍不得你，但我们还是要走自己的路，我们干脆接受吧。我和你的故事，就像那年盛开的樱花一样，一直留在我心中，我不会忘记你的。我祝愿你的人生，一路平安。「お元気で。」"


End file.
